


The Shoes

by friedhotsauce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post - Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not remove them. Not until her lady-mother says so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoes

She tripped over a pile of

Ghostly baby steps

Teething for blood

Like invisible leeches

But they turn their toes in haute

Refusing Sansa and her scabs

 

So she winds the keys on her ankles

And hugs her back to the soap stone walls

Of the royal garden's fort

Bracing for the demons that sleep

Under the soles of her silks

 

Black toe nails mourning: _why?_

Blistered skin croaking: _what?_

Blood speeding to a trickle of: _how much longer?_

**Until I say done**

**Until mother truly graces mine eyes**

**I tire of the pretend**

 

Lady Catelyn had made her daughter these slippers

With all her heart and spirit

Thread of capillary

Sewn into the skin of angels 

Mid-flight

By a dove's bone needle

Just before Sansa had jumped from Winterfell

And crashed into King's Landing

 

Now her feet are swollen in fear

And armoured with what protection she can muster

The inky faces of those short passed

Are cherry stamps in her cream

Spattering:  _stop for your own good_

But she will not

 

Sansa will ice their foreheads

Aloe their mouths

Kiss each hole and nail

Then tie them again

Suppressing the past

With unshed

Summer snow

 


End file.
